<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Pregnant Pause by Ladibard_Wordsmith28</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25288690">Pregnant Pause</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ladibard_Wordsmith28/pseuds/Ladibard_Wordsmith28'>Ladibard_Wordsmith28</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Christmas, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotional Sex, F/M, Family Bonding, Fred Weasley Dies, Healing, Holidays, Redemption, Reunions, Unplanned Pregnancy, Wish Fulfillment</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 10:21:40</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,610</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25288690</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ladibard_Wordsmith28/pseuds/Ladibard_Wordsmith28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The phase of waiting often gets stretched over a couple of months. During the first Christmas, after the war, Molly Weasley and Arthur Weasley try wishing the muggle way. Wishing that they could have Hermione and Percy back with them since the holidays are all about a reunion, presents, gifts, love, forgiving, and family bonding. Little do they know how the muggle magic works!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Arthur Weasley/Molly Weasley, Fleur Delacour/Bill Weasley, Hermione Granger/Percy Weasley</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>47</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Wild Weasley Celebration</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Pregnant Pause</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>
  <strong>Pregnant Pause</strong>
</p><p>As the newly engaged couple sat right in the middle of the Weasley living room, with the rest of the members nestled around them, Arthur Weasley watched his wife creep into the kitchen. He patted Charlie’s back and whispered,” I better go and see what’s your Mum up to.” The son looked over his father’s shoulder. He barely caught the edge of his mother’s skirt, before it disappeared around the corner and nodded back.</p><p>“So he just sat there across the small muggle table and said ‘I am coming with you’ and I couldn’t even say no to him”, sipping on her warm cup of hot chocolate, which had several marshmallows bobbing over the brim, Hermione Granger grinned when Percy Weasley, wiped off the foamy mustache from her face and smiled down at her.</p><p>Ron arched his brow comically as he watched Percy kiss his best friend and whisper gruffly,” Well, you were not supposed to. I couldn’t allow you to go sprinting in another country, right after the war.” Turning to the rest of his brothers and sisters, he looked apologetic,” I still couldn’t face any of you. I never stopped seeing Fred’s smiling face,” his eyes locked with that of George’s, who poked his tongue out and shrugged. Harry laughed when Ginny too made a face and soon the rest were trying hard to make the most hilarious faces possible.</p><p>Charlie brought their attention back to the story. Clad in pajamas, snuggled under the layers of blankets, it was like a sleepover, which Molly Weasley had allowed only for once. “mione, did you find them?”</p><p>Hermione blinked hard, determined to keep the tears down. Fleur, wrapped in Bill’s arms, was heavily pregnant and “high on hormones”, Ron’s hushed warning words, not hers. If she started crying again, Fleur would follow shortly making the males cringe and scurry away. “Yes, we found them. They died in the Australian bushfires. They were buried in unmarked graves. I managed to establish that I was their daughter, and Percy here took care of the rest of the paperwork.”</p><p>Ron whispered,” you could have called us, written an owl?” Challenging him, Hermione huffed,” Seriously, and forced you to drop out of your intensive Auror Program, so that you two could put on your armors be my “knights to the rescue”! I don’t think so, Ron. Harry, I am sorry, I…” But the-boy-who-lived rolled his eyes and looked back at both Percy and her in appreciation after briefly staring at her engagement ring and her white pearl studs,” I am just glad you were not alone, and Percy, thank you for everything. I wanted to see this smile on her face for years.”</p><p>“Um, Perce, you said, you loved her, um well, you could have told…” Ron whispered again. Percy rolled his eyes and his girlfriend teased,” Ron, I love you too. Well, if you are worried about that kiss…” the man immediately turned scarlet and gagged,” trust me, Mione felt like I kissed Gin, not that I would ever wish to, don’t say anything Harry,” Ginny had thrown a cushion at her brother and Harry punched his shoulder playfully.</p><p>Fleur mused,” But it was not love at first sight…nor just emotional…” The couple looked at each other and shook their heads. Together they whispered,” No, it was nothing like that,” and leaned forward to share a sweet kiss. They didn’t bother the catcalls, the whistles and the various animal sounds George and Ron and Ginny were making. Charlie turned his head back and noticed his parents standing in each other's arms beaming with pride.</p><hr/><p> </p><p>Earlier that afternoon Hermione had run into his arms the moment Percy returned with the grocery and also a-little-something for her, safely tucked inside his pocket. There was yet another thing, which he had carried all the way from London four months ago. She had always been his witch secretly. He had bought them with his first salary, two small pearl studs, nothing much.</p><p>She had buried her parents, this time with new tombstones which had their names on it.  The realization that she was truly all alone in this world after finding out about her parent’s unfortunate death in the bushfires of Australia made her break down into pieces. The man had spent hours cradling her close to him, sleeping beside her, shadowing her, and living with her, as they extended their stay at the Wilkins’ flat.</p><p>Then one night, she had turned back to face him and the next time he knew, she was kissing him. He had tried pushing her away, tried to make her see that she might regret it later on. But Granger had shocked him,” Perce, I know you love me, or else you won’t have done so much for me. And I am not asking for emotional sex, or just a tumble to keep my mind off things. I wish to move forward. I am done grieving over the death and the gone. I want to live. And when I ask myself how I plan to do that? I keep seeing your smiling face.”</p><p>Their clothes flew off their tangled bodies and arranged themselves in neatly folded piles on the empty chairs. He kissed those salty tears away, nipped and licked her skin, she smelt of that mysterious whiff of Amortentia. Books, butterscotch, vanilla, ink, and several other flavours, he was yet to recognize. He knew he was crying too, as she kept on rubbing his cheek affectionately. Together they groaned and moaned. Together they celebrated this new start until approaching climaxes overrode their senses.</p><p>Neither of them talked about it. Instead, Hermione fondly told him about her hunt for Horcruxes. The day she gathered the courage to tell him about her traumatic experience at the Malfoy Manor, Percy made it certain, she would have stronger memories to hold onto. He had unleashed every ounce of his desires, his deep-sited fantasies pertaining to this marvelous witch writhing with passion in his embrace. And she had responded to them with equal intensity. If she had morphed into a wild forest nymph, he found himself turning into a phoenix, all his cells burning up to embrace this new found love.</p><p>That was just six weeks ago. Last week, it was his turn to confess, how lonely he felt, how sorry he was for everything. He missed his family he told her, but added, he would not leave her ever. She had ensured softly,” Then we will go home when you are ready.”</p><p>Granger started sniffling against his chest and whispered like a frightened doe,” I am pregnant.” The man stood still, unable to believe his own ears.  Bringing his arms to his side, he discreetly felt for the hidden objects tucked inside them. He mumbled, awestruck,” Mum will be furious and excited.”</p><p>His struggle was acute and his eyes were begging her to decide for both of them. Stepping forward, she had cupped his cheek and confirmed with a watery smile,” I want to go back. I want to go to the Burrow,” showing him the international portkey, a keychain with a windmill embossed on it. Percy’s grin had stretched from ear to ear, as he whispered, the same words, he had once told her months ago, “I am coming with you.”</p><p>It took them a handful of hours and several stops. He just didn’t wish to risk Hermione’s health.  When they finally managed to apparate close to the protective barrier of the Burrow, Hermione swayed a bit. She had been sick a couple of times and now was reduced to an emotional wreck. But she bit her lips and nodded with determination at the man equally raving in anticipation, “This is it.”</p><hr/><p> </p><p>It was Christmas time. Her kitchen was smelling of several baked delicacies. Her children were home for the holidays. It was going to be the first one after the war. But she couldn’t stop crying in private. Not all of them were present. “Fred…,” she choked over his name as she brought out the last batch of cinnamon cookies and kept them over the dinner table. Surely, she would miss him. George still looked so lost without him, but that smart young man had buckled up and gone back to run the Joke Shop for the festive time, promising her,” Mum, gonna do this for Fred!”</p><p>No one mentioned another name, apart from Fred’s. But she couldn’t quite forget. She was also Percy Weasley’s mother, for Merlin’s sake! He could have made several wrong decisions in his little life, but he was her baby. She couldn’t forget the look on his face when he made way for the rest of the family to crowd around Fred’s lifeless body. He stood away, ashamed, lost, shocked, and frightened.</p><p>Looking up at the star hovering over the magical tree, decorated and sparkling with pride in the living area, she made a wish, remembering the muggle-born witch she had grown to love and considered as a part her family,” Hermione would look at it and always whisper a little wish. “</p><p> Staring at the star fondly her husband hummed,” Smart witch, “heaving a sigh, he mumbled,” Molly I do miss that kid, no owl, no floo call, just a notice, she wishes to travel around. I shouldn’t judge, but I am worried about her. She is just a kid.”</p><p>Scrambling next to him, his wife encouraged, her face hopeful,” Love, we can give it a try, wishing the muggle way, both of us wish for something, and let’s see what happens.” Smiling playfully, they held each other’s hands and closed their eyes, wishing reverently for the lost ones to return.  Snapping their eyes open, they looked around, peeped in the living area, and even outside the window, straining their ears. But the Burrow was as quiet as a winter night. A white carpet of snow, covering the landscape till the end of the world, it so seemed.</p><p>Molly whimpered, then tried to lift both of their sunken spirits,” At least, it would keep those two, safe. I wish them the very best.” Her husband gruntled,” You wished for Percy.” He knew her too well. He wouldn’t pick up a fight, not today, when he watched her bristle about the kitchen whisking, slicing and whipping a feast for a huge family. So, he grinned mischievously,” I knew, Hermione would be the next one on your list, so I wished for her.”</p><p>Hugging her lightly, he pecked her cheek and pulled her towards the stairs,” You need to rest, for a few hours at least, before we gather around and open the presents.” Two pops of apparition shocked them. Wands drawn, they ventured out of the Burrow. As Arthur yelled for the boys to join, Molly walked out and stood still, her wand pointed at the two figures.</p><p>She muttered under her breath,” What muggle sorcery is this? Must be Doppelgangers, Death eaters!”</p><p>Her wand buzzed alive, a spell dancing at the tip of her lips, when the man drew the woman close to his chest and guarding her with his body, yelled out in panic,” It’s me, Mum, Hermione and Me. She is pregnant, Mum. I mean we are pregnant. And I want to marry her, propose to her, but I would not do any of that until you…until you…you and Dad forgive me for being a big ‘prat’  I have been throughout my life. I tried, I tried to save Fred, not a single day went that I regret not being able to save him. I couldn’t close my eyes because I would see him. I couldn’t come back because it hurts watching George and not hearing both of them laugh and joke. Mum…Hermione…I love her. Have loved this bossy, buck teeth, know it all for a while. But Mum, I can’t…”</p><p>But the mother could barely say a word. She had just wished the muggle way, pouring her love and her desire to see Percy for once, hug him and kiss him, just hold him in her arms like old times, to watch him make silly faces and pushing her way, making excuses about he had to read this and write that.</p><p>Arthur stood right behind his wife, gaping at the frightened young woman, his son was holding in his arms. He had wanted her to be safe. There wasn’t any news about Dr. Grangers. Their house, in the suburbs, was put up for sale and their dental practice closed. Hermione Granger’s official documents said nothing of her parents. But he knew them and had met them several times at Diagon Alley. Yet documents said, they never existed!</p><p>He wished to see Hermione Granger. He would want her to stay with them at the Burrows, if she was okay with that, he could even talk to Molly and adopt her…Several footsteps echoed from inside the house and the entire family barreled out, wands raised they stood for a moment and yelled together, then grew eerily quiet.</p><p>
  <em> He would later repeat the whole thing again and again to anyone who would wish to hear. “Muggles can do magic as well. Just that we have to add ’love’ and ‘want’ together and put it in ‘a wish’ thinking of the star twirling above the Christmas treetop. Time stood still, even those tiny snowflakes stopped midway. I watched Molly sway a bit and then she let out a cry and was running like mad…” </em>
</p><p>Molly Weasley couldn’t imagine her luck. Chanting her son’s name under her breath, she ran hard, till she had got her arms around him and squeezing him tightly she sobbed and laughed, shrieked and cried. “Perce, Percy, Percy, it is you. It’s really you. I wished, I wished so hard. Oh, Merlin!”</p><p>Hermione had let go of the father of her unborn child. She stood a little to the side crying and smiling, happy to witness this long due reunion. But that lasted only for a second, as even she got pulled into a big embrace.</p><p>With teary eyes, Molly looked over her shoulder. Catching Arthur’s eyes, she beamed,” Look I always used to say, there would be one Christmas in our life when we all would get early Christmas gifts. Gifts that would last for a lifetime. Look in my arms, I got my lost boy, I got the brightest witch as my daughter in law. And a beanie Weasley.” Rubbing Hermione’s belly affectionately she chuckled,” He couldn’t wait too long, could he?”</p><p>Hermione, surprised and overwhelmed, managed to say, “No, I think he is already eyeing the pie and the tarts and the Christmas cakes, muffins and gingerbread made with love by his granny.”</p><p>Arthur chuckled and the rest of them walked up to the two newcomers hugging and kissing them. What startled all of them was the winter night sky suddenly getting peppered with loud noises of several Weasley Wheezes fireworks. George jogged back from behind the shed grinning ear to ear, shouting on top of his hoarse voice, “It’s Christmas. The best one I could ever imagine.” </p><p>Running up to Percy and Hermione, he hugged them, squashing them tightly, till both started feeling breathless.  Pulling apart, he studied them, mirth dancing at the edge of his eyes, then shuddered dramatically,” Geez, these two are cold, freezing popsicles.”</p><p>Standing hidden in the kitchen, Molly watched the kids chatter, laugh and make silly faces, as Arthur wrapped his arms around her. They took no notice of those many gifts lying neglected under the tree. This Christmas, gifts came early, but after a pregnant pause.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>